emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters of Light
Sisters of Light Event The event lasts''' 6 days'. Players' job is to collect the event "currency": '''Feathers of Light'. For these Feathers, players can purchase event content (artifacts, units, spell) in the event Shop. Players can earn''' "Feathers of Light"' by raiding the event camps & Portals, fighting in Arena, crafting in Alchemist & looking for them in allies' cities Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attacks on these event camps. After the start of the event, none of these camps will have any protection, they will be free to attack on any gameworld. (However, beware, read carefully "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). *'Chapel''' - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: necromancers & succubuses, loot: **2-3 Feathers of Light **chance to find valuable & rare artifact **chance to find rune of earth **random resource type *'Sanctum' - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: necromancers & nightmares, loot: **4-5 Feathers of Light **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find rune of water or earth **random resource type *'Cathedral of Light - '''very hard camp (61 level only), 8 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: succubuses & nightmares, loot: **11-14 Feathers of Light **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find a rune of earth or water or fire **random resource type In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack gets listed Feathers amounts. Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps have any protection, they are free to be attacked on any gameworld. * Rune of earth (II) can be found in Chapel * Rune of water (III) can be found in Sanctum, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Sanctum * Rune of fire (IV) can be found in Cathedral of Light, only after there are already common very hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, (II) OR (III - after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld) are found in Cathedral of Light Event Item '''Feathers of Light '''can be found in all event camps (Chapel, Sanctum and Cathedral of Light) and '''1 Feather of Light '''can also be found when raiding Portals (all kinds of Portals), with a smaller chance (about 25%). Feathers of Light can be '''also obtained by': * Alchemist ** one recipe will be replaced with a "Feather of Light" recipe (for 1 Feather) during the event time ** impossible to change the "Feather of Light recipe" for another during the event time (only ingredient composition of the recipe can be changed, once daily) ** be sure to craft or re-set any recipe after the start of the event, to get the "Feather recipe" into the list! * Arena fight, both victories & defeats (small chance) * found in allies' cities (up to 5 Feathers of Light a day) ** "Feathers" placed in allies' cities (possible to claim only 5 feathers per day and never twice in the same city) They are used for buying event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Feathers of Light in the Inventory to display the Event shop. They and all other event objects can be also bought (or sold) on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Feathers of Light in your hero's Inventory to display the event shop: #Servant (unit) - 30 Feathers of Light #Seraphim (unit) - 290 Feathers of Light #Boots of light (artifact) - 90 Feathers of Light #Wings of light (artifact) - 120 Feathers of Light #Act of faith (spell) - 50 Feathers of Light #3 runes - 35 Feathers of Light - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event Units 1. Servant - 'The "Servant item" can be bought in the event Shop for 30 Feathers of Light. Just click the item and Servant instantly joins your army. Stats: *upkeep: 50 *damage: 1600 (fire) *HP: 2500 *regeneration: 20 *resistance: 30 (cold) '''2. Seraphim - '''There are 2 ways to obtain "Seraphim item": (Except buying it on the players market) #Buy the "Seraphim item" in the event Shop for 290 Feathers of Light. #Combine 1 "Servant" item + 1 Boots of light + 1 Wings of light + 1 Act of faith in the Forge. Seraphim's special features: #If at least one Seraphim joins an attack, the whole army returns from the fight with an extremely increased speed. (about 500 % speed) #It is an immortal unit. To recruit it, first click on the Seraphim item in the Inventory to call the Seraphim to your city. It takes 24 hours for the Seraphim to come (visualized as an incoming army). When Seraphim dies, Seraphim item re-appears in the Inventory, you can call / recruit him again any time. Stats: *upkeep: 250 *damage: 10 500 (fire) *HP: 13 000 *regeneration: 0 *resistance: 60 (cold) Event Artifacts '''1. Boots of light '- 90 Feathers of Light, rare, boots slot. Stats: *Mana production + 8 % (+ 4 % with each additional level) *Magic cloud fading speed + 15 % (+ 5 %) '''2. Wings of light - 120 Feathers of Light, legendary, shoulder slot. Stats: *Damage + 9 % (+ 5 %) *Experience bonus + 7 % (+ 4 %) *'RESIST TO ALL + '''10 % (+ 5 %) Event Spell '''Act of faith' - 50 Feathers of Light, a damage spell. Stats: *Damage: 35 000 (+ 12 500 with each additional level) *Mana cost: 450 (+ 50) *Cooldown: 10 hours (- 30 minutes) *Range: 40 (+ 5) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - who uses the most Feathers of Light in the Event shop! 'Event achievements: ' #Amount of Seraphims in the army #Amount of Feathers of Light used in the event Shop External Links * Turkish version. Etkinlik " Işık Kardeşliği!.Emporea: RoW&M - Türkiye (unofficial FanPage). Event Quest List Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches / lines, each one with 8 quests, following each other. (1 + 8 + 8 = 17 event quests). Behold!: